


darling family

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: wilbur meets sally, things don't go all to well.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 387





	darling family

**Author's Note:**

> I can't add sally tags rn becuz my phone sucks smh smh but thats what the f/m tags for
> 
> wowww I fixed it pogchamp

\---

a lot changed when wilbur met sally.

it was slow at first, they had met at wilburs retail job and had exchanged number. they went on three dates before wilbur told her about how he was reading his brother, tommy. she seemed completely fine with it, even offered to help out if he needed it.

when sally and tommy met for the first time, tommy stayed behind wilbur for most of the time. however, the moment sally asked about tommys cow plushie, he launched into a rant about how cows were his favorite animal. 

after that, tommy wasn't very hesitant to be around sally. he still didn't ask her for things or go out of his way to talk to her. but sally still seems to worm her way into tommy and wilburs life.

during this time, wilbur started to fall for sally, they had grown closer and tommy obviously liked her. even his friends approved of her. she started coming over more and more.

at this point, wilbur and sally were just friends, despite there previous dates. it wasn't until sally had a bad day at work and wilbur comforted her, that they started talking and ended up kissing for the first time.

wilbur had asked her what that made them, she responded she didn't know and that's they should talk about their relationship when she wasn't still upset. wilbur agreed and went to pick tommy up from kindergarten with a large grin on his face. when tommy asked why he looked so happy, he just said that sally might be coming over a lot more.

when they did talk the next day they decided they wanted to be together and started dating. all of wilburs friends were happy for him. wilbur was ecstatic, this was the happiest he thinks he'd ever been. he had a girlfriend and his brother and that was all he wanted. he really believed he could build a family with sally.

sally ended up moving in at the end of the month. they'd known each other for about five months now. some might say they were going too fast but they were happy so it didn't matter. maybe it should've.

when sally moved in things changed even more. they had grown used to her coming over and being a caring, positive almost mother like figure in tommys life.

but when she moved in she changed. Wilbur didn't notice, he was just too happy to realize what was happening.

it started with a light shove when passing each other or a short temper. but wilbur kept saying she was just tired from work, or it was an accident.

they rarely got into fights, but when they did it was brutal. they were loud and in each others face, on a rare occasion a plate or cup got smashed. 

by now, tommy was getting affected. he had a hard time sleeping from the fights and would flinch if someone came too close to fast. little things at first. he was still pretty oblivious to the marks on wilburs skin.

it wasn't always like this though, there were good times. times when all three would go out to the beach or arcade. when they would watch up on movie night. wilbur thought the fights might lessen if they could just stay like this.

it didn't get better. it got so much worse. tommy barely slept more than two hours a night due to the hours-long fighting that happened almost every night. definitely not enough sleep for a six year old boy. 

the fights got worse too. whereas before, a smashed dish was rare and never directed at each other, now wilbur would have to cover a thick scar that cover his elbow from when a plate was flung at him.

he started to withdrawal, only leaving to pick tommy up from school or schlatts apartment.

he started to rely on sally, becoming almost codependent on her. when they weren't fighting she would whisper sickly sweet words into wilburs ear. he loved her, so when she got mad when he left without her he stopped. 

his friends were getting slightly suspicious, but they knew this also happened with Wilbur sometimes. 

wilbur would spent as much time as he could with tommy, even though it tired him out. he just needed to be doing something and sally hated when he played his guitar. he was also worried that sally might be hurting tommy too. but he was always around and tommy was almost never left alone with her. 

Wilbur started to hate himself, he had had issues with this in the past and now all those thoughts are back. he hated that he was putting tommy in this situation. he hated that he couldn't be a good big brother and get away from sally.

by now, he knew that what sally was doing was bad, he's seen friends go through abusive relationships, he had seen them get out of them. he wanted to get out of this situation, he just didn't know if he could. afterall he still loved her.

but who did he love more? sally or tommy?

of course, he'd always choose tommy, so why was he still with sally?

when wilbur finally reached out to his friends, they completely supported him. niki and eret had told him of their suspicions and they told Wilbur they were sorry they hadn't offered help sooner.

when wilbur finally mustered up the courage to break up with sally, she also had news to break to him. tommy had been at tubbos for the weekend so he wouldn't be there if a physical altercation happened.

wilbur let sally go first and what she said shattered any idea he had of leaving, she was pregnant. she explained she wanted to keep the baby and was already talking about baby names. wilbur was just in shock, he knew he couldn't leave a baby, his baby, with sally. 

so he stayed with her. much to his friends dismay. he was always careful not to set her off and to keep tommy away from her. they still got into fights, but they were much less physical than before.

he was excited, he was terrified. his self esteem was getting lower and lower. he'd had a few breakdowns during the pregnancy as well. his intrusive thoughts were back full force. he was terrified of having to spend the rest of his life with sally. trying to raise two children and deal with the abuse, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

tommy was more aware of the situation. he saw how his brother was always so full, he never smoked anymore. well, tommy knew that a baby was coming, he thought that was supposed to be happy, but neither sally nor wilbur seemed happy about it.

he did his best to comfort his brother. he always made sure to say please and he drew lots and lots of pictures for wilbur at school. 

wilbur had tried to put one on the fridge but sally ripped it off. after that, he kept them in a box under tommys bed.

with the house in such a fragile state, it was only a matter of time before one of them blow up. wilbur and sally had started arguing over baby names and it turned into a huge fight. sally saying she didn't even want the baby, she just wanted a reason for wilbur to stay with her. wilbur was taken back. she said she knew he wanted to break up and she needed areas on to stay together. 

after the fight, wilbur spiraled, he started having a hard time eating, he could barely keep down a meal most of the time. he became a husk of himself in the last two months of sallys pregnancy. 

tommy would have to get himself ready most days. he started reading coming home, the house use starting to feel as hollow as it was when they lived in his dad's house. he started spending more and more time at tubbos house. he was slightly jealous of how alive and happy they were.

when sally had the baby, wilbur hadn't been in the room, instead he waited outside. he just wanted this to be over. he had randomly dropped tommy off at nikis and erets, so he wasn't worried about tommy. 

he ended up staying in he hospital for three days. when he wakes up at home by himself on the third day, he went to the hospital and was told the sally had checked out and just left.

the baby was taken with her. he immediately tried calling her, she didn't answer. he kept trying to reach her before going back home to see if she was there. when he got there all her stuff was gone. 

this definitely scared wilbur. he didn't know what to do. he just paced around his house, calling her every day. he resorted to some of his worser coping mechanisms. tommy stayed at nikis for another four days. 

by now, they were all scared for wilbur. 

on a Sunday morning, Wilbur wake up to a knock on the door. he almost didn't get it but when he opened the door he was glad he did. sally was standing with their baby in her arms, "I don't want to raise them." that was all that she said before dumping the baby in wilburs arms. there he was standing on shock with a week old baby in his arms.

he ended up calling niki for help. she came over with tommy and showed Wilbur how to feed and change the baby. tommy was in awe when he say the small bundle. 

he asked if he could hold them. wilbur warned that he had to be careful, that they were fragile. he just nodded and gently held the baby.

for the first time in a long time, Wilbur smiled a real smile.

he would be okay he had his family and finally had sally out of his life. he still loved and longed for her but he realized she was toxic and bad for him and tommy a d this new baby.

a baby that didn't have a name.

once wilbur realized this, he immediately went to grab the list of names he made at the beginning of the pregnancy. he asked niki to help him out with a name.

they struggled with finding the right name, before tommy pipped up, "fundy!" 

niki laughed at that, bit wilbur thought it was a good name, "fundy it is then!" he exclaimed with a grin.

though later they would find out that sally had put down a different name on the birth certificate, the name fundy just stuck.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> so my iPad screen like shattered (not poggers) but it is getting fixed in two weeks so like probably won't update as much cuz all I have is my phone rn
> 
> also some of the things in this fic (the whole series tbh) are based either loosely or heavily on things that have actually happened to me smh smh. 
> 
> uh yeah hope you enjoyed ????


End file.
